Of Blood, Tears and The Rain
by SlightlyAnnoyedCanadian
Summary: Germany saw something that would haunt his dreams for years, he saw a scene of Blood, Tears and The Rain. RATED M for language and violence. WW1 Era Germany and Canada.


I decided to write this story because I though a little What If scenario of Canada and Germany during WW1, specifically what if one of Canada's battles against Germany had left an impression on Germany? I hope you enjoy this short little fanfic, and maybe leave a review telling me what you liked, what you hated and maybe suggestions for something else to write about

* * *

Ludwig realized one thing as he stood in the rain, his heart beating in his ears in anticipation; He realized he underestimated the determination and skill of these Canadian Soldiers. Or more accurately, he underestimated Canada itself, as the personification of that nation was currently running towards him despite having being caught in the middle of a poisonous cloud a moment ago. He shouldn't have been surprised, after all a nation's personification could withstand more injuries was the justification he came to when the Canadian got close enough, Ludwig quickly blocking a punch and hitting the canadian in the ribs with his knee.

"Bastard!" was what he heard the Canadian scream in a ragged, pain filled voice, obviously from inhaling the gas his troops released into the trenches. Ludwig would then feel a dull pain in his chest as he suddenly realized the Canadian had thrown a punch of his own, one that sent Ludwig to the ground as he felt 3 of his ribs fracture, the air being lost from his lungs., as he fell to the ground, he could just barely hear the words of the Canadian who stood up, "You lousy Jerry!" the Canuck screamed as he delivered a kick to the German's side.

The pain would stop briefly, giving Ludwig a moment to lift his head to see that the Canadian had grabbed an entrenching tool. Oh lord, did he mess up by not retreating. He would suddenly lose all sense as he suddenly felt the flat blade of said tool connect with his head, and for what seemed like hours to Ludwig, he would only hear the sounds of the tool clanging with his body, and the cracking of his own bones as the Canadian beat him to a pulp. Even in this situation, he couldn't help but admire how determined the Canadian was, even if it cause Ludwig great pain.

After what felt like hours of being beaten, The German didn't feel the tool connect with his body any longer, and his vision returned enough for him to see a sight that would haunt his dreams for years. The Canadian was standing above him, breathing heavily as he held dropped the bloodied entrenching tool, his blood splattered all over his own body and the Canadian's. It was then that even in the rain Germany saw tears coming from the Canadian's eyes. Why though? Why would this Canadian be crying; was it out of sadness, anger, was he remembering the men he'd lost this day, or was he overcome with so much anger that it scared him? Ludwig would never know, as he passed out with his last vision being that of Blood, Tears and Rain.

* * *

It had been a century since that day, and while it was now a distant memory to most, Ludwig still remembered it vividly. It hadn't been something to consume his mind, but every time he saw Canada, he was reminded of that day and was also wracked with confusion. Canada was nothing like he was in the war. Now he was this meek, timid and dorky character who didn't look like he would even hurt a fly, an image that without fail left Ludwig wondering if the war did that to him. He never bothered asking the country about that for fear of reviving that determined, soldier personality inside of Canada, and merely pretended to ignore him like most other nations ignored him.

But Ludwig would never forget him like most others, for Ludwig had a scar that couldn't be seen to remind him of his Canadian foe-turned-ally, something to remind him to never underestimate his foes.

He had a memory of Blood, Tears and The Rain.

* * *

Hey, you made to the end of this story, so as stated in the pre story note, I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review telling me what you loved or hated, and maybe follow me to see what nonsense I come up with next. (I've personally been thinking of making a Nyo!Germany and Nyo!Prussia x Canada love triangle, or maybe some Canada x Nyo!Italy.)


End file.
